


Lance is Evil

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Oh Lance! We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final birthday fic.

Keith was comfortable.

He didn’t like to admit it but he enjoyed laying down in Lance’s bed in their favourite hoodies, getting warm and snug in each other’s arms with his head laying on Lance’s chest-

“Oh Lance! We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

Until Keith could freaking _hear_ Lance smirking at him!

“I can’t hear you, I’m sleeping.” Keith desperately buried his face in Lance’s chest in a sorry and stubborn attempt to protect his dignity from his scoundrel of a boyfriend. “Can’t comprehend my boyfriend being a meanie right now because I’m unconscious to the world.”

“Keith-” Lance snorted.

“I’m sorry, Keith is not here right now, come back later.”

Lance snickered as he tried to move in order to get his boyfriend to face him.

“Keith-”

“Nope.”

“Keith-”

“No.”

“Keith I’m sorry.” Lance knew it was a bad idea to keep laughing at his boyfriend but he couldn’t help it, Keith was so cute when he was embarrassed! “If it’s any consolation, I really liked being cradled in your arms.”

Keith shyly peeped up from his chest with a sceptical raised eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Really.” Lance smiled down at him and gently brushed his cheek in the hope that it would communicate how sincere he was.

It seemed to work as Keith snuggled up closer to Lance and stopped trying to hide his face.

“You realise I’m going to use that information to destroy you in one of our cuddle sessions later.” Keith grinned with his eyes closed, looking at peace.

Lance smirked again as he brushed his boyfriends bangs out of his face.

“I look forward to it.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on and inspired by this really cute fanart: 
> 
> http://summersnowleopard.tumblr.com/post/152082837361/keith-i-cant-hear-you-im-sleeping


End file.
